From dust to dust
by VonMountain
Summary: What if instead of Frisk falling down, a true angel of death in my vision fell down? The cover art is made by DragonPrincess. A wonderful artist she is.
1. Chapter 1: The Ruins

Chapter 1: The Ruins.

Ah my back, for how long have I been falling? Seconds or hours I cannot say. What is this soft and comforting soil? It is not rock that is sure. A bed of golden flowers, beautiful but haven't they gone extinct on this world? Damn that hole. I am not going back up there for the time being, rather not at all. There is a task to be done. A thankless task yes, but it is better than the alternative.

There is but one exit to this cavern, straightforward. Where am I? It is very dark, but there is a doorway. Splendid architecture haven't seen this style before and a crest in the middle. I cannot see through this darkness. Forward is my only option. Wait, there is something in the distance.

Interesting, a small spot with light and a golden flower in the middle. Wait, does it have a face? Okay this thing worries me, it does not have a soul. _This thing should not exist, It is not born it is created._ Are my weapons ready? The bullets have names upon them. 6 bullets, 6 names. The name of the _thing_ is not among them, then the blade has to suffice.

It speaks. "Howdy I am –"

"I know what you are Flowey." Let's stay clear of it. "What do you want and speak quickly."

"Uhm, you haven't been here before have you," it cannot comprehend how I know its name, "but you guessed my name, I am Flowey the flower and since you are new to the underground I guess little old me have to teach you how it goes around here, ready?"

I can feel the vicious grin on my face. "Oh, Flowey I already know how it works around here, it is kill or be killed in your world and you will be my first victim. Sadly enough for you I do not follow the established rules, here or anywhere else." Time to die abomination. Its surprised face still gazing into the abyss. A soulless husk, no satisfaction can I find here.

Its body is, disappearing? Turning into dust? From dust to dust I believe the saying goes but this is a bit extreme. So be it, Forwards we shall go. Another gateway, another room.

This room is not part of a cavern, this look more like a ruin. A flight of stairs on either side going up towards an entrance, or an exit depending on how you look at it. There are leaves lying on the floor, but where are the trees? I only see brickwork, no plants and no animals. Up the stairs and forwards it is. What is this room, 6 raised stones, a lever and a sign next to a closed door? Is this a trap or a puzzle? What does the plaque say? ''Only the fearless may proceed. Brave one, foolish ones. Both do not walk the middle road.'' Well, when I entered there were 3 ''roads'' of 2 stones, so what if I activate them and then pull the lever? Walking over the stones gave a rather satisfying click sound and so did the lever. And thus the door opened, I expected it to be a trap. Onwards.

Another room with levers and, what is that, spikes? Spikes blocking the route, first time I ever have seen that usually the spikes come when you walk over them. Another plaque, what does this one say? "Stay on the path." Well that was helpful, but there are stones here with a lighter tone of colour, is that the path? Well let's try out. 2 levers can be reached without stepping off the path so I might as well pull them. What was that sound, ah the spikes are no longer there, well that solved it.

What a small room. There is a training dummy here. Not very interesting. Although something is off. This dummy, there is something inside it. A sliver of a soul it seems. Is it even aware of its surroundings? This is a strange place. Cutting it in half causes it to turn to dust. Is this place even filled with any living creatures?

How many rooms do this ruin have? And how many puzzles for the same matter, is this place created by an eight year old? Wait what is there? Wait. It seems a frog-like creature has crossed my path. Looking it straight in the eyes, it is just sitting there, waiting, croaking. It is an easy prey, one fluid motion and it is dissolving into dust. Killing never gets any easier. But I must continue onwards. More spikes!? What kind of place is this? Another plaque? "The western room is the eastern room's blueprint." Well okay then. Ah there is a pathway on the ground here, so it is applicable to the spikes? Highly doubt it but I got no other choice. Seems like shuffling my way is the safest option I got. It does work. Well that was easier than thought. Do any sentient creatures wander these halls? I will see.

This is one incredibly long hallway I can hardly see the end, but I can see a pillar just before the next room. This gives me some time to think about what I must do. How much resistance will they have? Am I doing this because I must do it or because it frees me of my petty guilt and conscience? I do not have to interfere, I can just leave them to rot away in the dark or to see the daylight and burn away in a blaze of hatred and ignorance. No, I will do it even if it means sacrificing my own sanity _. If only you were so kind to the others._ I did what I had to do and was told to do. What a strangely positioned pillar, seems like somebody can hide behind it.

The choice of going left or right. What moved? I see you little, creature? This thing looks like an insect, but why does it have arms and legs? It looks terrified, did it witness me or can it see more ominous things? _It can hardly defend itself._ If this is what everybody down here is like I am not surprised about their future. Let's go left first.

There is only a pedestal with some candy, at least I hope it candy. Better just leave it alone. Who knows how old that is? The other path it is. Wait, there are cracks in the floor. I can jump this. Just back up to the wall and then run-jump over it. This was at least a bit more challenging than those other puzzles.

A room with a stone, a pad and spikes to block the way. Easy puzzle. Ah, two little frogs. There is strength in numbers. One down, one to go. What are those flies, where did they come from? Ah, it hurts! This is magic, how can this creature perform magic? _It need to stop._ This world is getting stranger and stranger. It is also getting less crowded, some folk would kill for that. I should get hung for that kind of joke considering the situation, but that would just make it gallows humour. If anybody heard me laughing they would think a maniac was on the loose, in some ways they would be correct. Oh well, next room.

A shaft on the wall, nothing special. What kind of idiotic puzzle is going to be here? The floor is all cracked up, shit. Well how about the middle road? The floor is sinking? Shit, bad idea. Fuck, fuck! "Ah, my back!" I should have known better. _You should have_. More leaves, but where are the damned trees!? There is a path in the leaves, straight paths. Somebody actually took time to create this? Wait a minute, I fell through a hole. Where is the hole? Interesting, also painful, but interesting. So what is on this path? Those leaves have been here for a while. Another plaque, another bothersome clue of sorts. "Please don't step on the leaves." Well, fuck your leaves. _Although maybe they are correct._ Fine, I will try this ''path''. Now how to get back up there? Ah, the shaft. Well time to heroic squeeze. This is not meant for my size. For what is this, children? When does my back get a break? At least I am back up here. So it was along this wall. Then a bit here. This is frightening, why is the whole floor cracked? Okay made it.

Ah, how cute. A gathering of frogs and insects. 10 of them. Let's get this over with. 1 down. More damned flies and hopping frogs. If I had more time maybe you could savour this _. Oh those souls have a special sensation to them, I will go insane with ecstasy. Indulge my cravings._ No, hold yourself together. We must have a clear mind. _All perished_. Damn it, too much dust I can barely see. Rocks? More rocks and more places to put them. Some hefty rocks. Last one.

"Sir, I would prefer if you put me down."

Wait what. "Who said that, where are you!?"

"I am in your arms numb nut no-, wait, do not throw me awaaay."

A talking stone, why!? How. It's in pieces, but I still need three rocks. How about the second rock on the thirds pad? Heavy. Still opens the way. Poor rocky. At least the dust is almost gone. It is a bit clingy to my clothing, strange.

A nice little hall with a table. Nothing special. Wait, cheese. There is cheese on the table. I do love some good cheese. No. No cheese for me. No. Just move along.

Another hallway, when does stop? Some more leaves and a white blanket upon them. Wait, that isn't a blanket. A blanket doesn't have eyes. _Ghost_. Of course there needed to be a ghost here.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ. Is he gone yet?" It whispers. It continues to say Z out loud, strange.

"I can hear you. So, what is it going to be? Run or fight? Either way you cannot hide nor win." I can see it hesitate. It is running. "There is no escape." The chains should shackle its soul. _Destroy it_. No, it is part of the plan, it just need a new form in the end. "So tell me about yourself or do I have to collect your thoughts?" No response. "Very well." _Common procedures_. So this thing is the collective sadness of this place. Sadness because the children of the royal family died. Asriel and Chara. _I remember their souls, entwined._ Toriel and Asgore. Are they still alive? I will see. Its own family, what a tragedy. "Abandoned by your own family, left on your own to fend for the family business. His hopes and dreams, his promise to you. He left you in the darkness, in this hell. Whilst he went on and became a star amongst the heavens. I do pity you." Maybe this is too cruel.

"No, he would never leave me behind, he, he is just busy." It is crying and it is damaging its shackles.

"Tell that to yourself, but as I said there is no escape." So this is Napstablook. The first victim, the first bullet. "I will see you later Napstablook." **BLAM.** _Should have destroyed it._ We are not here to destroy but to restore. _You cannot save them._ Maybe. But it is not time to lollygag. _Continue on._ Immer gerade aus. There is another way, but not now.

Spiders and spider webs. A bakery, a spider bakery? This is another thing that I can put on the list of weird things I have seen. There is but one solution. Burn. Luckily I got some matches. That is settled, let's go the other way.

More hallways. What a surprise. A slime. Strange. _It lives, has a soul, it qualifies to die_. Cutting through like butter. Does this dust ever come off my clothing? A cyclops? It seems nervous, why?

"Please do not pick one." Ah, how _cute_.

"What do we have here? A malformed mongrel of an unholy combination of a degenerate goblin and a hunchbacked cyclops with a mental handicap?" It is flinching, scared. "Such a monstrosity of nature should be put down." It tried to defend itself. A meagre defence. _This is what I know, this is what I taught you._ You taught me nothing, I was a murderer before you found me. Claimed me. Only difference is why we kill. _Believe a lie and it will become true._

Another room, more spikes. Another plaque. "There is just one switch." _Time to fall through the floor._ 6 cracks, 6 holes or halls to explore. So, how are we going to do this? _Jump down every hole until we find lever._ Fine. First hole down. There is nothing but leafs and a carrot here. _The carrot is moving._ Kill it? _Kill it._

"Eat me for a healthy diet!" What a horrible carrot.

"How about you eat my boot for a healthy dose of rubber and plastic!" _That is how I like to see it, but from where this sudden aggression?_ Nothing important, childhood nightmares about talking veggies. _I expected something more manly from you._

The lever is not here, let's just move on. _Okay._ Why do they have made those shafts so strangely? _This ruin is the first place I have seen puzzles which are not meant to murder intruders. Maybe they are nice folk, too bad for them then._ Too bad indeed. Killing a bad guy is easier than the innocent, it gives you a reason, a motivation. _It is never white or black, always a different shade of grey._ At least more than 50 shades of grey. There is nothing down this second hole but leaves and, a ribbon? Strange, it colours has faded. I will take this with me. Wait, there is a small cyclops here. _Finish it._ Fine. Big eye, big target. Done. Next hole. _The lever._ Two carrots in the way. Quick and easy. It is raining vegetables? _Deliciously dangerous._ Dead. **Click.** _The way is open._ Onwards we go. Shouldn't we explore the other holes? _The way is open and there is nothing important there._ Very well.

Another room with more levers? Somebody really got a fetish for levers and spikes, like some gothic trapdoor maker. _Just find the plaque._ Ah, here it is. "The far door is not an exit. It simply marks a rotation in perspective." Well, the way is open. There are coloured switches here, what their purpose?

This room is exactly the same as the last one, except that there are spikes blocking the way. _So find the plaque maybe that will give us a hint._ "If you can read this, press the blue switch." What am I, an illiterate fool? Anyways, blue switch it is. **Click.** Spikes are deactivated.

How many more similar rooms will we see? Same process, find the plaque and find the switch. "If you can read this, press the red switch." Okay then. Red switch. **Click.** Done. Look what we have here, a small cyclops and, a walking ant?

"We are legion." That little bugger seems angry.

Which first? _Kill the ant._ Very well, done. Is that cyclops even trying to hit me? _Get this over with._ More souls to be judged. _This ruin is emptying._ Of course we are killing them all. _Not in that way, I can sense them fleeing, running away. I can feel the dread in their souls. Their despair, their hopes vanquished. It seems that they have communicated about what we have done._ Seems like they have some resemblance of intelligence and self-preservation after all.

How many rooms are left? _I am more worried about how many souls are left._ That is also necessary information. "If you can read this, press the green switch." One last switch? _I hope so._ **Click.** Let's carry on.

Well let's look at this, this is a change of scenery. A crossroads. _Left or straight ahead?_ Straight ahead. A rather small hallway and a door left. We will see what lies beyond.

A balcony? Wow. That is a rather impressive city, I never expected them to build something like that here. _It is abandoned._ Abandoned? Why? _Maybe it no longer suited their purpose or they moved further into this underground._ Both legit reasons. What is that, a toy knife? Meh, it has no purpose to me. I wonder what would this place be filled to the brim with people? We will find out eventually. _One road left to walk._ Indeed.

Well now I see where the piles of leaves come from. This is a massive tree, but it no longer has leaves. So it must be autumn, interesting. You can hardly see that on the surface. _Human folly._ A house. So somebody does life here. Maybe a caretaker of this place? _I hope they present a challenge._ An open door. This will be easy.

Nice wooden floor. The crackling of a fire place. Just like home. But where is this person. You got left, down and right. Let's go the fireplace. Not near the fireplace, big comfy chair I must say. Big table, a bookshelf. "72 facts about snails." Why does anybody want to know facts about snails? I am not going to judge them for their interests. A nice kitchen, but they are not here. _Check the other side, there must be bedrooms here._ Okay. First room. This looks like a children bedroom. Small bed, lamp near the bed. No sign of life. This room is another bedroom. Damn that is a big bed. A diary. It is not in my right to read this. _But it is in your right to murder them?_ I try to have some common decency okay? But they are still not here. One more room. Under renovation. Okay then. A mirror. A true sign of a civil development. _You should shave._ I want to have my grandpa beard okay. As I am or was. Time can get confusing. Still, this dust is clingy I can hardly get it off. _Such is the price of murder._ Still cannot find the resident. _Then down is the only way._ Indeed.

This is some dark hallway. Wait. Can you hear something echoing? _Yes._

"Ohoho, I have another one! I still miss my ex." Muffle behind a wall. "But my aim is getting better! Hee hee hee..." There is somebody else, behind a wall or so. Everybody will miss you, but we will hit the strings of your soul. "Who's there? You. ...You who?"

"You don't have to call me over, I'm already here, old lady."

"OHOHOHO! That is a very good one, friend!" Time to crash there party shall we.

"May I break in, but since I am here I am already a burglar." Old lady, watch out. She is stronger than you might expect.

"O-oh! A human!" She is checking me out. "I... is everything okay, my chi- I mean, friend? You seem... to have come a long way... is the surface world so dirty then?"

"Well the surface world is, dirty yes to say the least. But I may presume your name is Toriel. Correct?" _There is somebody else behind the door._

"...Yes, I am Toriel. Caretaker of these Ruins. How... how did you know my name, friend? Did one of my children find you and tell you?"

"Your children, one of them technically yes. But tell me, is this place not a bit basic and poor for a respected queen?" _We met Asriel yes._

She seems uncomfortable. "I am no longer queen, though I am still respected. And as for the Ruins being basic and poor, I have no desire for unnecessary pomp and decorations. This place, my home, is all that I require. But do tell, which of my children told you about me? Did you only meet one? I do so hope that they are doing well!" _Oh sweet pure soul._

"The only who I meet in person is Asriel, Chara was also there but I discard it. Tell me, do you really not know what happened to the other human children which fell?"

 _You are scaring her. Excellent._ "A-Asriel? You mean you... met my son? And what do you mean, you discarded Chara?" _when_ _is she realising we mentioned her other children?_ 'What... what happened to the other children? MY other children?' _Will she be able to handle truth?_ I do not think so.

"Yes, I met your son and Chara when they were conjoined, one. But that is not the way that souls should work. So I separated them. He was so proud and happy of you and Asgore. He was so sad that he had to leave you two behind. As for your other children I will let them self say it." _Let the voices of her children echo in this cavern. They will cry and plea for help, for their mother who left them to fend for themselves. This should break her._ "You left them to die. But such is the fate of all who walk this cursed earth."

 _She is listening, will it work?_ "N-no... no! Children, I, I did not, I tried, tried to stop you, all of you, No! T-this is all wrong!" She turns to me. "I-it is not fate! It is tragedy! T-those children dying is a travesty! Humans are strong, how, how could they, how could my children die? I was certain they would be fine, I was certain the others would see, I." She is only crying. I think that it only made her angrier. "...Was it Asgore's doing? That whelp! Preying on innocent creatures! All for the sake of his own wounded soul!"

"Death comes for us all Toriel, no matter how strong or experienced we are. But there is something I can do for you. I can bring you to them. I can let you see their faces once again. What do you say?"

She is weary of you, walking away. "You, no. No! You, I do not know what you are, human, but do not dare - do not dare! - To insinuate you have the power to bring my children back to me! If they are truly dead... by the stars, if you have a heart, human, if they are gone from this world you will help me bring them peace! ...My heart aches for them but if what you say is true and death comes for us all, then I know I will see them again. But not now! Not before I right the terrible wrong that has been inflicted on my children!"

"I got a plan, but for my plan to work I need to do something and you will not like it. I am sorry Toriel, but death is here." _Try to slash their neck._

Quick reflexes. _She is conjuring fire._ "So you fancy yourself death, human? You fancy yourself above this world?" _She is more likely to burn down this place than to let us pass or surrender with all this fire she is conjuring._

"You think you can kill me?" Narrow dodge. "I offer you a chance of seeing your loved ones again. They have seen the end and so will you! This is mercy, not this entirety of unending existence you are living in. Give up, face the end and meet them again. Or do you want to fight and try to kill me? What a waste of time."

"You call it mercy, then? Hah! You are deluded! Mercy is not given by the edge of a blade, human, but by the grasp of a hand! Mercy is a beginning, not an end! I will not give up as long as my children still need me to fight for them, as long as there are still children to fight for! If that means fighting you, then so be it!"

"So you want to fight for your children, how about you fight against them?" Create the ghosts of her children. _Excellent idea._ "Here, you can see them again Toriel! Here are your so beloved children!"

 _I will show a glimpse of me, a mere mirage. "You cannot win Toriel. You cannot survive. I am the end. I am the executioner."_

She stopped attacking at their sight, excellent, gives me some breathing room from this fire and smoke. "M-my children?" _She looked me straight into my eyes. "_ N-NO! I will not...! Chara, Asriel..." _The ghosts are harming her._

"I have reserved a place up above for you Toriel." Another swipe will wound her, if not kill her.

She is wounded, but still standing. "Y-you... you use sick... sick and twisted distortions of m-my children against me... I will not... be so easily subdued... not again!" She attacks again, but more feebly.

"Ah that burns! You are indeed stronger than I thought. But you are weak now." Shackle her to the door. "There is no escape now. There is no survival, only the sweet and cold embrace of death, of the end."

She is trying to wriggle free, but she is too weak now. "...It still is not mercy, human, but murder. I pity your judgement." _She laughs but there is no sign of joy in it._ "...If there is anything left to judge, that is..."

"You will see in the end what my mercy is. But that will take a while. If there was another way I would choose it. But it is this or a delayed death. There is no happy ending on this world."

Well that was a unladylike snort. "...What would you know about happy endings, human. How long has it been since you felt happiness? Or anything? ...You are empty. I can see it now. You are empty, a shell, and a tool. And a tool would not know whether it is used for mercy or for murder - or indeed what mercy and murder are."

"The last time I was happy? When I saw my grandchildren for the last time before the war. I am what I am, a murderer. Forgive me." One last strike should do it. _He is still here, on the other side_.

"However, we still got one observer hearing, listening."

-End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2: Snowdin

Chapter 2: Snowdin

 _Blast the door open, get the drop on him._ Good idea. "Face me!" _He isn't here._ Where did he go!? _No idea, he just disappeared._ Damn it, if he got some kind of teleportation magic this will become a game of cat and mouse. _Seems like it. This place is snowy._ Time to make our entrance then.

This looks like a Scandinavian forest. Lots of trees. Layers upon layers of snow. There is but one road to thread. We do not want to get lost here. _I get the feeling that we are being watched._ That might very well be the case. If he can teleport he can watch us at any moment and avoid detection. _He cannot flee forever._ Do not worry, he will not.

Why are there wooden bars around and over that bridge there? Not enough to hold anybody back, but enough to make you wonder if somebody put it there. _Like wood is going to stop us._

Is that a sentry post? _Yes._ And a human child shaped lamp? _You are stating the obvious now._ Strange, I can understand the sentry but why have this lamp here? There is no energy supply for it. There seem to be bottles of ketchup, mustard and relish here behind the post. _There are two sets of tracks here._ What kind? _Humanoid._ Maybe it is that person and somebody else. He is trying to save somebody in vain. _Now this is turning into a hunt, I can send the hounds._ Not yet. We will try other ways first before that.

More crossroads. A box and a sign. What does it say? "This is a box." Great, just great. Two ways to go and I can see the river in the distance in one direction. _Do you see a boat?_ Nope. Ignore the river. So many trees. Makes me think of the past, my youth. Good times. Times when all I cared about was old bertha our cow and the wheat on our farms. I was so proud when I was finally a man. _So proud on your first steps on your own road to death._ I would prefer if you let me keep my happy memories. _Take the good with the bad. You cannot change your own past. But you will change their future._ Hopefully for the better.

The tracks continue along this windy road. How far can they run? How far will they run? _Let the prey think they have escaped. We will pounce when they go out of their holes._ Is that a cardboard box? It looks like the one of wood we saw earlier. "You observe the well-crafted sentry station. Who could have built this, you ponder. I bet it was that very famous royal guardsmen! Note: not yet a very famous royal guardsmen." This thing is built terrible, one slight push will undo this. _Then do it._ Okay. You see, no structural integrity and it has already gone a bit soft from all the snow here. But this person seem to think very high of themselves. What an arrogant and egocentric person. _It does mention guardsmen, mightier opponents are here then._ You always want a challenge. Defiance. _I love it when the living are trying their best not to fall to the scythe. But they always are cut down like wheat._

What is that fluttering towards us? It looks like a drake. Intriguing. "So who, or what, do we have here. Welcome." What is this creature going to do?

"Look like we got a new person here, but that is snow problem for me!" _Did it just make a snow pun?_ Yes.

"Well if it is no problem then how about you show me how tough you are. Are you slick like ice or soft like fresh snow?" This one is tougher.

"Ah that hurts, man you should chill out." Crescent moons as attack. I expected something along the lines of snow or ice attacks. _This is already more of a challenge then most we had till now._ Do not get your hopes up.

"This is promising." Two hits. Tough critter. _Excellent._ It is nervous and flaking apart. One more hit should do it. _You are testing them. You are not aiming to kill but to wound._ I want to know my opponent. Same attack, different pattern. "You will melt as before the sun." First soul claimed here. _A lot more to go._ _This little critter left his home. How sad._

Is that another sentry post I see? It is made out of wood so maybe there is somebody there. _I can sense their soul. Prepare to fight._ Very well. But there are either hiding or dousing off.

"Did something move? Was it my imagination?" That looks like an anthropomorphic dog.

"I moved kind sir, I am right over here."

"Where!? I cannot see you expected when you are moving!" Interesting. _That actually could make it hard to kill him._

"Well my question is, can you see this!?" _Low blow._

"Aouw that hurts and moves! It moved!" He sure is quick to react to sudden movements. But a slight wound.

"You overextended yourself poor dog." _Its weaponry also disappears._ I would not need those short swords anyway. This one seems more organized and well kept. A small bell and a dog marking on top it is suitable. _A bell so he knows when people are in front of him. He could not see except when things moved._ That is a rather strange sight problem. Some dog treats, one is burned. Strange. Oh well.

Another crossroads. There is a sign there, maybe it got some useful information for once. Wow shit, this is slippery, fuck. Ah my face. What is there on this damned sign? "North: Ice. South: Ice. West: Ice. East: Snowdin and ice." Snowdin that sounds like a town. Or a terrible pun on a house being snowed in due to the weather conditions. We can either go north and check out what is there or go straight towards this 'Snowdin'. _Check this northern past first._ Fine. We do not want to leave anybody behind.

There is a snowman there, towards the edge of a cliff. Who made this cute little guy?

"Well hello there traveller, may I ask you something?" Is that snowman talking? "You see I am immobile and I really want to see the world, so what If you take a piece of me and bring it to the ends of the world so I can see and witness it all?"

"In all honesty I do not think that is a good idea, you would witness some things that would break the minds of common folk. I see but one solution." What a pure and innocent creature. _It cannot run end its existence. Do not prolong it._

"Sir what are you doing what that sword? Sir what are you going to d-." Snow can be remade, brought into a new form. _With enough patience everything can be remade._ Well we cannot go further anymore. East towards 'Snowdin' it is.

It is going rather well. This is a rather large square cleared of snow. What is that? _It looks like some sort of orb._ Interesting I wonder what this is f-. "Aaarrgh." The damned thing electrocuted me. Fuck that thing. _Indeed. Why are you inching forwards?_ Because that electrocution might have been triggered by something in this maze and I would prefer if it didn't happen again.

At least they seem to be capable of building bridges. A ball course? Not now, although it can be enjoyable at times. Another two routes although I can already see two sentry posts like the ones before. _Maybe there are more souls there. I want so._ Sadly enough no for you. But no time to rest I get the feeling we are being watched and that we are running out of time. This is a lot easier if they are not aware of us. _I get the feeling it is too late for that._ What does my eye spy? 3 creatures in the distance. They are moving towards me, do they have a death wish or are they ignorant? A creature similar to that drake, a small humanoid with an ice hat and? _And an incredible ugly bastard. I have seen mangled corpses that looked better than that abomination._

"Hey mister do you know where Snowy is?" Snowy? _Maybe that other drake._ Likely.

"Indeed, do you know where he is I want him to marvel at my hat." No comment.

"Hey guys shut up, I am thinking about where he could be okay. But why are we doing this? This is such a fail. Also why is there no Wi-Fi here?" What an obnoxious bastard.

"I can bring you all to him." Lay the trap.

"You can!? Where is he?" _And they take the bait._

"Let me show you." _Not testing them not._ Not necessary. They wanted to find their dead friend they will meet him.

"Oh no, why would you do such a thing. Uncalled for."

"I told you we should listen to Sans, I do not want to die! My hat is so much to live for!" Vain teens. Pathetic attacks.

"What are you going to with a hat when you are decapitated?" _The abomination is looking around. Not knowing what to do._

"Uhm yeah, this is awkward. So how about you fuck off right now? And leave me be dude?" That guy is truly obnoxious.

"No. There is escaping from this. You risked your own lives at trying to find and save somebody who is already dead."

"No you cannot do this to my beautif-." I can especially do this to your 'beautiful' face.

 _The terror on their faces. I truly desire such moments._ Spare me your thoughts. _You cannot escape your human desires for wanton destruction and murder._ I know. But at least I can give it a purpose. _Everything got a purpose._ Well aren't you Mister Confucius over here.

What is this litter? A word puzzle. I do not have time for this. But I will keep it for later. I may need something to do eventually.

It is not really cold here to be honest. Maybe I am just packed for winter. Is that, spaghetti on a table? And a microwave next to it. Excellent I would like some nice warm spaghetti. _The microwave does not have an energy supply._ Bummer. Also this spaghetti is stone cold. I cannot eat this sadly enough. A note? "YOU'LL BE SO BUSY EATING IT. THAT YOU WON'T REALIZE THAT YOU AREN'T PROGRESSING! THOROUGHLY JAPED AGAIN BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" I have seen this writing before. So this almost royal guardsmen is called Papyrus? At least we got a name then. I really wanted some spaghetti, I hope this guy is a good cook. _You are most likely going to kill them._ Them? _Yes them, you do not know its gender yet._ I assumed that when ''them'' called itself a guardsmen that it was a man. _Do not safely assume that, we are in a strange world._ Wait, why are we even having this discussion, we are going to murder them. Does their gender really matter then!? _Nope, but I do think your social skills are lacking and thus that you needed this lesson._ You know what. Fine. I will call this Papyrus a 'them'. For now. I sure hope we can meet 'them' quick enough so I can call it a he again.

This is a rather large area. More spikes. Why do there always have to be more spikes? So there must be a puzzle here. Amazing. _Can't be so hard to find._ What is under this pile of snow? It seems covered up. Is this, a map? Yes, but where is that X? _Look from the south towards the north._ Ah, I see. So the X is between those two trees. A hidden lever, this one is actually well placed and clever for the calibre of puzzles I had to deal with. Well. We can continue again. What is that pair approaching? Executioners? _My kind of folk._ Everything that has to do with sadistic violence and torture is up your alley. _It is just how the coin flips._

"So for whom do I go the privilege to meet?'" _You and your small talk._

"So the smell can talk! (But where is the talking smell?)" Dogs? Am I a smell to them?

"I am standing right here, still." I do not like this circling.

"Indeed here is that smell, it makes me want to eliminate. (Eliminate you!)" _So much confidence._

"I am already ahead of you." _Go for the man._ Good teamwork they got. Good parries and quick stabs and slashes. One mistake is all. "You should look to your own defence first boy." A simple feint did the trick. "Now for you, the same fate." She doesn't seem that happy.

"(I'll chop you in half for that!)" _Oh that is more like it!_ Damn she is on a warpath. This is more of a challenge. So aggressive.

"Overextension is your down fall." Careless and the feeling of revenge lowers your own care for survival. So much for executioners. They are getting stronger though. _Excellent._

Mmh, what is this. A little tic-tac-toe puzzle? _Reading this sign might be actually important now._ Indeed. "Turn every X into an O. Then press the switch." Sounds simple enough. So step on it and it turns into an O? Seems simple enough. All O's and then press the switch. It works. Good. Good.

Another one of those puzzles. I think there was supposed to be a sign here. A broken stump. Shit. Trial and error then. All X's should be O's. Nope. So if I walk over an O again it turns into a triangle? Damn. How about this? No. Mmh. What if we got from here, to there, then then go here. This looks good right? _I think so?_ Yes this looks good. It worked. _Are those puzzles meant to delay us?_ Yes and they are doing a mighty fine job at doing it. _Why not just appear from the shadows of the fallen and the ones who lost hope and the will to live._ They are evacuating, that means that they will all go into some bunker or similar. Also they haven't lost hope or the will to live yet. I do not know whether they will ever lose it. _We will find out._

Another puzzle. Great. So what is this grey field about? Nothing? It seems connected to that machine. _Then maybe it is not activated._ It isn't active. _Too bad I would have liked to see you suffer for a couple more minutes whilst trying to solve simple puzzles._ Do not act so high and mighty you semi-mindless battering ram.

This doesn't look like a puzzle. _Look ahead another one of those dog sentry houses._ The tracks, they thicken here. My assumptions about an evacuation are right. Come on, at the double. What, that was a spear. "Seems like we got a little dog soldier left here." It is not speaking. Just panting and a bit off barking. What a small dog. Is it preparing to jump? Oh god, it is jumping on my face. "Get it off my face! It is biting me!" Damned dogs. "How about I castrate you. Too bad I do not use anaesthetics." _Brutal._ _Unusual for you._ We need to do this fast.

 _Another of those X puzzle, but on ice this time. Be careful._ Damn carefulness I will not wait for another dozen minutes. _Wait, are you going to jump!?_ Yes. It was a small gap this time. _Indeed, this time._ I want this done before the others ruin the plan. _As if they dare._ Maybe not on their own, but when they unite yes.

More tracks coming from the south going towards the east. _At this rate they will hear you coming from a mile away._ Speed is off the essence. _A doghouse._ Ignore that dog house. The tracks are at their thickest here. Damned snow piles. Another dog! This thing is so small this should be easy. _You said that too early._ Damn that is a big boy. I got not time for this. "Out of my way!" _Was it really necessary rip its soul apart?_ No, but it was the fastest way. Come on over this bridge. There it is Snowdin.

Damn it all, there is nobody here! This is going to get a lot harder. If this evacuation succeeds we might not get to know where they went to. Damn it, damn it all! _We need to find the stragglers then and hunt them down. If we are being watched, let them see the hell we are creating._ So that their emotions will give them away, excellent idea. There is a fog building up. Damned snow and fog, I cannot see anything here. _There is somebody up ahead._ That is nice to hear but I cannot see them. "Who is there!? Show yourself!"

"NYEH! HUMAN! I HAVE MANY QUESTIONS FOR YOU!"

"Mmh, I haven't seen you before." So what is this? A skeleton about 1 meter 80? Should be easy.

"WELL, MY BROTHER DID NOT BELIEVE IT WAS OKAY FOR ME TO MEET YOU! HE SEEMS TO THINK YOU ARE VERY BAD NEWS! HE PRACTICALLY DRAGGED ME OFF TO WATERFALL! AS HAPPY AS I AM THAT MY LAZYBONES BROTHER IS BEING SO VERY ACTIVE AS OF EARLIER TODAY, I HAVE TO EXPRESS MY WORRY ABOUT THIS, TOO! YOU SEE, SANS HID THINGS FROM ME! HE SEEMS TO THINK YOU HAVE COMMITTED A 'VIOLENCE', HUMAN!"

"A violence? Define that for me will you? I have done many things you could consider violent." This creature is so innocent. _And it has a very protective brother._ "Wait your brother you say?" Interesting.

"SANS SAID... SANS SAID THAT YOU... DID SOMETHING VERY, VERY BAD TO AN OLD LADY? HE SAID HE WOULD NOT LET YOU DO THE SAME HERE, SO HE EVACUATED THE TOWN, BUT I NEEDED TO SEE YOU, HUMAN! I NEED TO TELL YOU THIS 'VIOLENCE' DOES NOT SOUND WHOLESOME!" So this Sans figure did evacuate the town, maybe he was the one at the door. "...Y-YES, MY BROTHER... MY BROTHER, SANS!"

"So that is where everybody went to. Know this, brother of Sans, everything has a purpose. But Sans, that name. So familiar." Sans, Sans. "Ah now I remember, so Sans is worried."

"YOU ARE RIGHT, HUMAN! EVERYTHING DOES HAVE A PURPOSE! BUT I BELIEVE YOU ARE CHASING THE WRONG IDEA! I DO NOT KNOW IF THIS 'VIOLENCE' YOU HAVE APPARENTLY DONE MANY TIMES IS MEANT TO ACHIEVE SOMETHING, BUT I DOUBT THAT YOU WILL ACHIEVE IT! AND IF YOU DO ACHIEVE IT, THE VICTORY WILL TASTE BITTER INDEED IF IT IS WON WITH THE PAIN AND SUFFERING OF OTHERS! I BELIEVE THAT YOU CAN ACHIEVE WHATEVER YOU WISH TO ACHIEVE WITHOUT ANY TEARS OR SCARS OR PAIN FROM OTHERS! YOU JUST HAVE TO TRY IT!"

So Naïve. "Sadly enough there is no other way, but there is one thing I must know. Your name." _Just kill it already._ 'I want to know against whom I am going to have a battle.'

"NYEH HEH HEH! YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT, HUMAN! WHERE ARE MY MANNERS?! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MASTER SPAGHETTORE, AND THE VERY FAMOUS ALMOST-ROYAL-GUARDSMAN! AND- WAIT, WHAT? BATTLE? I... I AM SORRY, HUMAN, BUT I DON'T THINK WE CAN BATTLE! YOU SEE, A BATTLE IS HAD AT THE END OF A VERY DIFFICULT ROAD FULL OF HIGH JINKS, LOW JINKS, PUZZLES AND OTHER KINDS OF DEADLY FUN! BUT WE DID NOT TRAVEL THIS ROAD! SO UNTIL YOU HAVE SOLVED SOME OF MY PUZZLES, I AM AFRAID IT WILL NOT BE A PROPER FIGHT!" Papyrus. Such an innocent, naïve well doer.

"You mean the puzzles in the forest? I solved them. You should watch out where you leave an electrocuting orb. Thing gave me quite the shock." _Why lollygag for so long!? Just end this already. For somebody who wanted a lot of speed just now you sure talk a lot to a worthless soul._ HE. IS. NOT. WORTHLESS. "Famous almost royal guardsmen? So you are the one who built that cardboard sentry post?"

"Y-YOU DID SOLVE THEM?! AND YOU SAW MY SENTRY POST FULL OF CARDBOARDHYDRATES? NYEH, THAT IS ONE OF MY BROTHER'S HORRIBLE PUNS, BUT IT IS OKAY SINCE MY SENTRY STATION IS MADE WITH THE THREE THINGS IN LIFE THAT CAN ALWAYS BE DEPENDED ON! HARD WORK, PASTA, AND MY BROTHER'S LAZINESS! ...VERY WELL THEN, HUMAN! IF YOU DID SOLVE MY PUZZLES... B-BUT... HOW COULD I DO BATTLE WITH SOMEONE THAT CLEARLY APPRECIATES MY PUZZLES...?"

"You want to become a royal guardsmen and I assume protect the ones you love. That means you have to stop the ones trying to harm them. That means you have to stop ME. Fight ME. End my rampage." _Strike first._

"I... HUMAN, I AM CONFLICTED! YOU CLEARLY THINK OF MY PUZZLES WITH GREAT FONDNESS, AND YOU BELIEVE IN ME! BUT YOU SAY YOU ARE TRYING TO HARM MY LOVED ONES?! THIS IS..." What is it doing? "AHEM! HUMAN, I HAVE DECIDED!" Excellent "THE 'VIOLENCE' THAT SANS SAYS YOU HAVE HAD, THE THREAT THAT YOU MAKE ABOUT MY LOVED ONES... CLEARLY YOU ARE IN DIRE NEED OF SOMEONE TO GUIDE YOU AND TELL YOU WHAT IS RIGHT AND WHAT ISN'T! AND I WILL GLADLY BE THAT SOMEONE! I WILL HELP YOU BECOME A BETTER PERSON!"

"Wait, what? No, I am not changing my plans for if I change it all will be in vain." How can this person believe in me? _Just end this nonsense._

"I SEE YOU ARE CONSIDERING MY OFFER! THAT IS VERY GOOD, BECAUSE IT IS A VERY GREAT OFFER!"

"What, no! Take your weapon and fight me! Protect the ones you love Papyrus, protect Sans! Prove yourself to be worthy of the royal guard!" Please just fight me Papyrus.

"HUMAN, THAT IS NOT THE WAY TO GO! I WILL PROTECT THE ONES I LOVE, AND I WILL PROVE MYSELF WORTHY TO BE A MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD, BUT I WILL DO IT BY SHOWING YOU AND UNDYNE AND THE WORLD THAT HAVING A ''VIOLENCE'' IS NOT OKAY! ...I AM SURE UNDYNE WILL BE VERY PROUD OF ME STANDING MY GROUND, NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU TRY TO PUSH ME AWAY!"

"How? Simply how? How can you be so confident in mercy, in peace? I am here to murder everybody, slaughter them. And yet here you are standing in my way trying to resolve this with peaceful manners. Just fight me! FIGHT ME. FIGHT ME! Get out your club, mace, sword, axe or spear. Get out whatever you use to fight and use it."

"I WILL NOT FIGHT YOU, HUMAN! I WILL NOT BE VIOLENT TO SOMEONE THAT CAN BE BETTER THAN THIS! YOU ARE TRYING TO DO A MURDER TO THE PEOPLE THAT I LOVE, BUT I REFUSE TO BELIEVE YOUR HEART IS IN THIS. I REFUSE TO BELIEVE YOU DO NOT ALSO TRUST IN MERCY AND IN PEACE AS I DO. I SIMPLY CANNOT USE MY MAGIC AGAINST SOMEONE THAT IS LOST AND LOOKING FOR A HELPING HAND OUT OF THIS... LET ME BE THAT HELPING HAND, HUMAN! LET ME SHOW YOU THAT YOU DO NOT HAVE TO DO A MURDER TO ANYONE!"

"Why will you not see into this situation? Why will you not fight, why will you need save me from my guilt of killing another innocent person?" Why, Why, WHY!? _Let me kill him._ No, you will not touch him. "Why, why Papyrus, just tell me why!?" _Getting teary over here?_

"YOU SEE?! THAT CARE IS THERE! I WILL OFFER YOU A HUG TO CEMENT THIS FACT!"

"No I cannot, I do not want. I do not want to kill you. But. But I must. I am sorry Papyrus." _Right through the heart. Such sweet betrayal._ "I am truly sorry."

"H-HUMAN...? YOU... MUST? N-NO... I STILL BELIEVE YOU CAN... DO WHAT IT IS YOU WISH TO DO... WITHOUT DOING... THIS VIOLENCE... T-THIS MURDER..."

"There is no other way, there is no other path than death." _Finish him._ "In another time and place you might have seen the kindness in my heart and eyes. But I am not done yet." _So many tears shed over a single soul._ Leave me be.

"Turning into dust again, except. This scarf. It, it is not turning into dust?" That is strange. _Keep it._

"P-Paps! Paps! No, no, don't be gone, no, don't, bro..."

"Wait what, who what. Get over here!" Damn it they got away, they got half the scarf. I swear Papyrus, the end is worth all means necessary. _Are you going to wear that thing!?_

Yes, it will stand for my promise, my resolution. No matter my deeds, I must focus and remember the end.

-End of Chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: War, Order and Balance

Chapter 3: War, Order and Balance

That person, that was probably Sans. I can sense his anger, despair and melancholy. There are others with him. One full of anger, the other full of angst and despair. _Can we take them out now?_ No, it seems they are still too powerful to affect. _What is that sound?_ That is, that is my phone. It is Balance. _Great timing._

"Hello Balance for what do I have the honour of you calling me for once?" I hope this goes well.

"Aren't we sassy now? We are calling because I want to know your progress. You got the tendency to linger far longer than needed." _That is true._

"Fine. For as far as I know three of the targets have been eliminated. I have encountered increasing resistance as I continue onwards. It will be harder than expected as they have access to magic that comes natural to them. It has, become difficult at times to carry out this judgement."

"Understandable. But this was your idea. We suggested another way, a more distant approach."

"That would have meant that there was no hope for this civilization. Brought down by something far outside their own control. I still got a heart, no matter what you think or say."

"Touchy subject? No matter. If you are making progress this will be finished soon. Then we can focus on actually important issues and not this minor ink spot."

"I thought you said that all live is important in the balance? Also everybody is important. That you only focus on the biggest pictures is not my problem. Tell me, how is progress over there?"

"Order is talking to the Empress for the arrangements. You know I do not agree with this plan at all. It is a waste of time and space. You could be doing something useful now."

"Balance, if you say one more thing about those people not being worth my time. Your smoke and mirrors will not save you. There is a very good reason why I am the one called upon for direct confrontations."

"There, there is no need to get so confrontational War. We might disagree but you are doing the right thing, okay. Just keep us informed, okay? Just keep doing what you are doing, okay?"

"Backing off are we now? The most important thing is that I am informed about the situation with the Empress okay, also if she starts complaining about my part say to her that she will get him at the end. No sooner, maybe later depending on the circumstances. If she does not uphold her part, she and I are going to have a nice conversation."

"I am cutting this off War. I will say it to her and the next time Order will be contacting you. Bye."

"Have a good day Balance. And also, tell Order it is going good here."

 _They hung up already._ The damned mongrel. Balance might disagree but she is in no position to talk. I always need to do her dirty work. _Then why haven't you ended her when you could?_ Because I do not wish to kill my peers. But we still got a duty to do here. _Indeed._

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4: Waterfalls

Chapter 4: The Waterfalls

This area changed from snow to a more greyish stone. A river runs next to us, this is rather calming. Waterfalls coming down all around us. This would have been a beautiful site to relax. _Maybe children would ruin it if they were here with their crying and tantrums._ Most likely.

Another one of those sentry posts. _Most likely another enemy. What are you looking at?_ At that flower over there, that blue radiating flower. _Why pay so much attention to it?_ It looks beautiful but something is amiss with it. It could be a talking flower, we had that before. _Caution is needed then._

 _Another box._ Indeed. We are going to get our feet wet. _Waddle through_. There are supports down there in case you fall off. That is considerate for when people are not able to move across safely when the tide is high. _I would not worry about that._ That is some very tall grass, or is it seaweed? I can hardly see above this. _Stop._ What? _There is somebody above the cliff._ There is? I hope this covers me enough. They are waiting for something or somebody. What was that rustling!? _They are on our location._ Have we been spotted? A magical spear, that looks like a lot of pain. _Silent._ Very silent. Okay they went away. _That was close._ Do you still spot them? _Negative._ Then let's hasten the pace.

"Yo, did you see the way she was staring at you! That, was awesome! I'm so jealous!"

What is this for malformed dinosaur? It does not even have any arms. "What are you doing here!? Go away somewhere safe or in any case, somewhere else."

"I want to meet Undyne! The coolest royal guards person ever! You are so lucky she considered your direction! Oh, man what I wouldn't give so she can look at me."

This thing got a serious case of having an idol. "How about you go away, your safety is not guaranteed here." _Just kill the brat already._ No, this is a child I presume. I will not hurt them. Not yet.

"I am not afraid, Undyne will protect us all from the danger my parents told me about! They are such jerks for not letting me search for her. But come on let's watch her beat up some bad guys!"

And it is off. I get the feeling it does not know that we are the bad guys. _Damn you and your morals and honour. You should have killed it when it ran past us._ Complain all you want, you cannot change it. I get the feeling the road ahead only gets more difficult.

Crossing over streams and walking past waterfalls. A beautiful walk through nature. These moments are rare sadly enough. _Then enjoy it whilst it last._ I will, do not worry about that. I hope we can recreate this scenery, such natural beauty.

 _The Empress will do her best. If not, we hold the key._ A deal is a deal. If she delivers what we agreed over I will not hold it back. _And if she doesn't?_ Depends on how badly she fucks it up. If she damages her new vassals, we can give her a second chance. _And what if she stabs us in the back?_ In that case, I always found her second daughter a more suitable ruler. But she will not stab us in the back, she is too emotional involved to act in such a way. _After all, we hold her heart's desire. Hahaha._ Indeed. It always amazes me how much people are willing to do for their emotions. _Even die for something they believe in if given the right reasons._ You get it.

More plaques. ''When four Bridge Seeds align in the water, they will sprout.'' More puzzles. _Isn't it fun?_ _Come on at least now you can use your brain for once._ Do not test me. So, this is what they mean with bridge seeds. Making a bridge to the other side, seems easy enough.

 _Do you think it can hold us?_ I hope so. Just easy going. _Watch out! Undyne is behind us!_ What!? Where!? "Aargh." _Hahahahaha, seems like your swimming lessons paid off. Oh, this is incredible._ You damned mongrel! I swear if you pull such a damned act again YOU are going to be the one swimming you bastard. _It is just a small little swim. At least your reaction time is on point._ Fuck off. Fuck off right now. _Sorry, but we are bound_. Sadly enough.

 _There is something off with the water._ How do you know? _The beeping from the device._ How and why is my phone making this sound? _It is not just a phone; have you not listen to Balance their explanation?_ That would mean listening to that cold-hearted hag. _Fair enough._ Let me see. It has already started as we feared. _Then let's finish this._

 _There are still people here? I expected them all to be gone by now._ Maybe they did not want to leave or they simply do not know about it. A mermaid, long flowing hair. That will be a beautiful sight for sore eyes. _Just make sure it is not a siren._

"Well hello there my lady, would you please turn around and show me your beauty?" _Trying to woo her? I thought you were faithful._ You know what split us apart.

"Of course, I will turn around so you can admire my muscles."

Oh god. It is a man. _I didn't know you swing that way._ I do not! I just thought that he would be a beautiful lady. Not a half fish half horse dude.

"It is okay to be stunned by my biceps, after all, admire me all you want."

Why is he winking at me? Why is he flexing so much!? "There is only one thing that will be admired and that is your dust on the wind! Mph, so much for horse power." Now that is done, lets continue. _There is only path to go. Jump over that gap will you._ It is only a meter or even less, no problem. More blue flowers, more caves. A telescope, what is it looking at? Wow, the ceiling just looks like the open sky at night. I miss those careless nights. _No use reminiscing over the past, you got a mission to complete._ You are correct, after all it is no longer reality.

The flowers, they are wilting. _A by-product of our presence._ A product of our _genocide._ Is this a dead end? It can't be. Aha, a false wall. Clever design. Some more signs, what do those say? "A war of humans and monsters." No matter where we go humanity is always waging war. _It is human nature to covet the things others have and hate them simply because they are not the same._ Such are the failures of humanity.

"Why did the humans attack? Indeed, it seemed they had nothing to fear. Humans are unbelievable strong. It would take the soul of nearly every monster just to equal the power of a single human soul." So, either those monsters' souls are next to worthless or the human souls in this setting are incredible strong. _The latter is better for us._

"But humans have one weakness. Ironically, it is the strength of their soul. It powers allow it to persist outside the human body, even after death." Well that doesn't help us, how many are then contained and outside our control?

"If a monster defeats a human, they can absorb its soul. A monster with a human soul. A horrible beast with unfathomable power." _That sounds like something that might make for a challenge._ Or a threat. Maybe they should try stabbing a human with a sharp stick. If their magic isn't strong enough to defeat their soul, then use physical means and ravage their bodies. Doesn't sound all that strange to me. _Why use something mundane if you have magic._ What is this? This, this is not a creature I would like to meet. _It is rather, unsettling._

What happens if we step on that small wooden platform? It moves us forward to the other side, nice. A long bridge, rock pillars far on one side. Perfect place for an ambush. _Keeping watch. Above!_ I knew it! It was too quiet! _Run!_ Damn it is raining spears. The stinging pain, it irritates. _Into those bushes._ She stopped throwing, we are safe her for now. _She is coming into the bushes._ Perfect, now we will ambush her. Coming on a bit closer. _Why did she stop?_ Where did that child come from!? Ah damn it, that child ruined the opportunity. There is always next time, let's leave. _The kid is coming._ "What do you want!?"

"Yo, did you just see that!? Undyne just, she just, touched me!?" Oh god. Calm down War. Do not do it. "I am never washing my face again! Man, are you unlucky. If you were crouching just a little bit closer. Yo, don't worry! I'm sure we'll see her again!" _Can that mongrel not break its neck when it falls._ I hoped so. _Just end it already!_ I, I do not want to kill it. _You have killed them before, you can do it now. You and your hypocritical morals and values._

 _Stomping off forwards are we now?_ _There is a table with something on it on your left._ Fuck it. Why didn't I take the easy way out, why didn't I just stopped when I could have? Why must I kill even more? _Now you must finish what you started._ _There is a walking fishbowl with a duck inside it in front of you._ Damn it to hell. _Excellent, you are strangling the creature with your chains._ So, this Is good for you, how about this!? _A bit excessive to use 15 different chains to rip it apart, but a solid 9 in the art of getting dust everywhere. Well done. It relieves doesn't it, letting out all your anger on somebody or something? You should do it more often._

Interesting option we have now, either get to the other side or go the long route. _Go the long route, we must miss nobody._ Indeed. This place must have been lively before today. Wherever we step, the flowers stop blooming, the birds stop chirping, the winds no longer blow. _Such is the passing of death._ Mmh, a couple of slimes. Easily dealt with. It's a peaceful walk though. Another history sign.

"The power to take their souls. This is the power that humans feared." Well I would also be afraid if I knew my friendly neighbour doggo the dog monster could kill me and devour my soul from my still warm body. But the puzzle pieces are falling into place. The humans waged war on them because they were afraid that the monsters would take their souls, but they failed to see that the monsters were weaker and most likely a lot nicer than them.

Something is missing here. A crossroads. _There is something hiding in the corner, lurking in the dark._ "So, what do we have here? No answer? Very well." No resistance. _So, uninteresting._ So Sans thinks he is sneaky? Always watching from afar. Never acting. "The north room hides a great treasure." Well that is uninteresting.

 _More history._ "This power has no counter. Indeed, a human cannot take a monster's soul. When a monster dies, its soul disappears." Like it should do when a being dies. " And an incredible power would be needed to take the soul of a living monster." At least those aren't being held from us. "There is only one exception. The soul of a special species called a boss monster. A boss monster's soul is strong enough to persist after death, if only for a few moments. A human could absorb this soul. But this has never happened. And now It never will." Well I am making sure of that.

The sound of rain. Such a soothing sound. An umbrella stand. It is raining over there, I will take one. _Haven't you marched many hours through rain and snow?_ Yes, but I prefer to stay dry. There you got the child. _Prepare yourself._

"Yo, you got an umbrella? Awesome!" Who said that the kid could get under my umbrella. "Let's go." Stay calm, it is just a child. Wait, you are influencing my mood. _Yes, so?_ Stop it now, I do not need to get artificially angry at this child because of you. "Man, Undyne is sooooooo cool. She beats up bad guys and never loses!" There is a first time for everything. "If I was a human, I would wet the bed every night knowing she was going to beat me up. Ha ha!"

"Oh, in the name of god when will you stop spewing your love for her! If you love and adore her so much why do you not French kiss her down under so she could it feel that love deep in her!?"

"What? If I would be able to even touch her I would be happy for the rest of my life!" Ah this child! They are giving me proper headaches. "So, one time. We had a school project where we had to take care of a flower. The king, we had to call him Mister Dreemurr, volunteered to donate his own flowers. He ended up coming to school and teaching the class about responsibilities and stuff. That got me thinking." _Oh,_ god _it_ is _thinking_." Yo! How cool would it be if Undyne came to school!? She could beat up all the teachers!" _Could she also beat up your father's balls so that there will be no second of you?_ Help us if it already got a sibling. "Umm, maybe she wouldn't beat up the teachers. She's too cool to ever hurt an innocent person!" _The same can't be said of you._

Finally, something nice to look at rather than this yellow misshapen child. A beautiful castle. _The king will be there most likely, we got a target._ It is a far distance away. Another umbrella stand? I will not keep it with me. _A small wall to climb._ Nothing too bad. Why is that kind running to the wall? "Yo, this ledge is way too steep. Hmm. Yo, you wanna see Undyne, right? Climb on my shoulders."

"What, no. I am tall enough to climb it kiddo just step aside. See, nothing to it." _Why didn't you step on its face and break its neck?_

"Anyway, I'll look for another way through. Later!" And it is off, I could have carried it to here. How many history signs are there? "The humans, afraid of our power, declared war upon us." Who would have guessed that with a proper reason to kill somebody, that humans would declare war? "They attacked suddenly, and without mercy." _That sounds like a very familiar plan to me, doesn't it War?_ "In the end, it could hardly be called a war. United, the humans were too powerful, and us monsters, too weak. Not a single soul was taken and countless monsters were turned to dust." Hatred has always united humanity against a common perceived enemy.

Another wooden bridge. _I can already feel her presence._ Run? _Run._ It caught her by surprise but this is not a logical bridge. _The spears coming from the ground aren't helping either._ At least you can see where they appear before they strike. This is a problem. _This is a dead end._ The attacks ended at least. No way but back. Towards her. "You have me cornered Undyne well done, now then let's have our duel. En Garde!" _There are spears coming from above._ "What, the bridge. You, you coward fight me aaaaaaaaahhhh!"

 **All around you are golden fields of wheat and hay, men, women and animals working hard to retrieve this seasons harvest. A bright blue sky with a couple of clouds, some houses scattered around and trees lining up by the sides of the road. You see your siblings and friends play together but you cannot join them as you are the eldest and must help your parents with the harvest. Your father comes to you. He speaks to you about training you on Sunday in shooting with the militia, as you need to learn how to defend your family.**

 _Wake up War! War! Wake up!_ Huh, what. Where am I? _You are in the middle of a garbage dump on a bed of golden flowers which broke your fall a small bit._ Is that what happened? It is coming back. Ouch, it hurts. _It is logical that it does but you must stand up and continue, lest Undyne finds you and finishes you off._ Now that would be a dream. Give me a minute.

So much garbage, so much slugging through it. Garbage, garbage and more garbage. Even a damned dummy. _Isn't that dummy like the one in the ruins?_ Now you say it, it is. It is shaking. _It went into the water._ Ahead.

"Fool! You think you can get through! I am a ghost that lives inside a dummy. My cousin used to live inside a dummy too until you came along! Not only did you kill them, but also all their neighbours! Despicable. Despicable! DESPICABLE! You're the worst person I've ever met! I've never been madder! Guoooohhhh! My mannequin levels are going off the charts!" It, changed? _It changed from an angry dummy to a, normal dummy?_ "This, this feeling? Eureka. Eureka! EUREKA! Human! That moment of unbridled emotion. It allowed me to fuse with my body! I'm fully corporeal now! My lifelong dream, realized! In return, I guess I won't stomp you. How does that sound?"

"You think this new body or your old one would have changed anything? At least now I do not need to bring out the chains. Goodbye dummy, enjoy your dream whilst it lasts."

"Wait, can we not be frien-" **Blam.** _Another bullet, another claimed soul._ Damned ghosts. _Talking about ghosts I have finally got useful information from that ghost from those ruins_. Say it. _They lived close by in a house, next to them the house of their cousin Happstablook. Nearby is the house of Undyne._ I want to see if we can get some more information on this Happstablook. A pink house. How, nice. _Force the door?_ Force the door. Tough door. It finally broke. Ah, this pink is assaulting my eyes. _It's their favourite colour for sure._ What is this, diaries? _Are you going to read them?_ Yes. _That will take too much time!_ It will not as they see to only write one entry into their diaries, what a waste of paper. Now this is interesting. "Come on Blooky. You know I'd never leave you behind." This one is also intriguing. "After all, there's no way I can be a star the way I am now. Sorry, Blooky. My dreams can wait for no one." _Are you going to bring that diary with you?_ Yes, I will. _Excellent, playing on their emotions and their feelings of guilt_. I cannot stand this room any more.

 _There is nothing on the right side._ There is a rune here. A turtle. "So, we still have somebody here who has not evacuated yet. How come so?"

"Wa ha ha, so you came here. What a treat. So, what have you come in my shop for?"

"I get the feeling you already know what I am here for, yet you are still here. Didn't feel like evacuating?"

"I have lived far too long to be afraid of something like you, but I do not worry. There is somebody out there that will strike you down."

"Yet she is not able to save anyone it seems as she is never there to protect them. Any last words?"

"With this time we have spoken I might have helped a couple more to evacuate, I am happy with that."

"In that case close your eyes old timer, and sleep well." _He is correct, this is wasting time._ Why so worried? We will get to them one way or another. Ah, the sound of rushing water. Another waterfall. _Why are there so many signs here!? Isn't this supposed to be taught in school rather than hang on the wall?_ Well if it was solely lying in school, we wouldn't know about it.

"Hurt, beaten and fearful for our lives, we surrendered to the humans. Seven of their greatest magicians sealed us underground with a magic spell." _What happened on the surface is not because of magic, correct?_ Indeed, curious. "Anything can enter through the seal, but only beings with a powerful soul can leave." _We can leave anyway no matter how strong this spell is._ I do not think that this spell was created with us in mind. "There is only one way to reverse this spell. If a huge power, equivalent to seven human souls, attacks the barrier it will be destroyed." Soul magic, a dangerous school. _Most likely it requires the equivalent of seven human souls because those seven sacrificed their own lives._ At least they didn't murder everybody, sadly enough. "But this cursed place has no entrances or exits." _What is then the hole we fell through_. I do not know, maybe that was not discovered when they made those signs? "There is no way a human could come here." Mhh, seems like it. "We will remain trapped down here forever."

What is that, thing. It looks like it has some extra chromosomes. _It's vibrating._ "Hoi, I am TeMmiE!"

"Uhm, hello? What are you? No matter, be gone!" Not so tough. This is one dark cavern. _Filled with magic mushrooms._ Now, if you want to be kind, let me see the path. There is so little life here, so little sound. They are too successful in their evacuation. _You spoke too soon._ Seems like the elder brothers of those slimes. _No sentience, there is no satisfaction in fighting them._ I cannot provoke them; their attacks are far too easy to dodge. Where is Undyne when you want to have a challenge?

Time to get my feet wet. Knee deep, not all too bad. This is far too dark. Another flower. Is it making sound? "Behind you." _Undyne is behind you._ "Got a taste for creating tension and suspense, do you? Come on and get it over with."

"Seven. Seven human souls. With the power of seven human souls, our king, king Asgore Dreemurr, will become a god. With that power, Asgore can finally shatter the barrier. He will finally take the surface back from humanity. And give them back the suffering and pain that we have endured. Understand, Human?"

"Oh, I fully understand Undyne, but humanity brought that suffering and pain upon themselves so you got nothing to worry about. But I guess you want my soul to make the king a god eh?

"Indeed. This is your only chance at redemption. Give up your soul or I'll tear it from your body."

"Tear my soul from my body!? Ha! I would like to see you try. Now it is you versus me. En Garde!"

"Undyne! I'll help you fight! Yo, you did it mister! Undyne is right in front of you! You've got front row seats to her fight! Wait, who is she fighting?" _What for brains does this kid has?_ "You aren't gonna tell my parents about this, are you?"

What just happened. _The kid intervened and got carried away by Undyne._ The lights are on now. Strange. At least the path has been revealed. More to read. "However, there is a prophesy. The Angel, the one who has seen the surface, they will return. And the underground will go empty." This prophecy. _Is it talking about us?_ We do classify as an angel of death yes. And the underground will be empty of monsters after today. So, this prophecy will come true then? One thing is not entirely right, we are not returning to here. We have seen the surface but we have never been down here.

 _Another wooden bridge._ Another ambush I bet. "Yo!" Damn it, it is the kid. _Sneaky bastard._

"What do you want kid, hasn't Undyne told you the dangers of being here?" _Kill it!_

"Yo. Undyne told me to stay away from you."

"Well maybe you should listen to that advice!"

"She said you, you hurt a lot of people. But, yo, that is not true, right? Yo, why won't you answer me?

"Because that is correct kid. I am a monster, a murderer, a demon and the devil. I am the reaper of lives and the End."

"Wha, what are you saying? And what is with that weird expression? Oh, oh man. My heart is pounding out of my chest, what would Undyne do? Yo. Y-you'd b-better st-stop r-right where you are."

"Or what? Do you truly believe you can stop me, even hurt me? I have said so many times to leave, to go back to your parents but no. Now you want to play the hero, face off against the big bad guy right in front of you.

"Well, if you w-wanna hurt any hurt anyone else, you're, you're gonna have to get through me, first."

"Hahahahaha, hahahahaha! Oh, this is too good to be true. Very well then. How about you DIE THEN! WHAT!?"

"Undyne, you're, you're hurt."

"Hurt? It's nothing. Next time, listen when I tell you to leave, okay?"

"Undyne, I."

"I'll take care of this. Get out of here."

"What, WHAT!? Out of my way! There is no escape, there is no chance! YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE!" **BLAM.** _Finally that brat is gone for good._

"You, you shot them in the back. You humans are all murderers and villains."

"We are, Undyne, but you see, history is written by the victors. And right now, you are slowly dying from a massive wound and that kid over there is bleeding out to death. You cannot help them, you cannot and could not save them. The wound cannot be healed magically and the bullet is tearing its way through their soul. Do not worry though, it will soon all be over soon. I had hoped that you would have been a challenge, a test to my capabilities. But even Papyrus was stronger than you, even though he never wanted to fight me. Oh well see you later, die easy." _Such a shame. Where is a challenge in this place!?_

"Heh. "It's nothing". No. S-somehow, with just one hit. I'm already. Already."

"Is "Dead" the word you are looking for, I am surprised you are even capable of standing straight again. Trying to fight? I appreciate the effort but it will be a rather one-sided battle."

"D-damn it. Papyrus. Alphys. Asgore. Just like that, I, I failed you."

"Have a good afterlife dust cloud." _War, she is reforming her body._ "What, how? This is promising, maybe you are suitable after all."

"No. My body, it feels like it is splitting apart. Like any instant, I'll scatter into a million pieces. But. Deep, deep in my soul. There is a burning feeling I can't describe." _Get ready to fight_. Oh, I am ready. "A burning feeling that WON'T let me die. This isn't just about monsters any more, is it? If you get past me. You'll, you'll destroy them all, won't you? Monsters. Humans. Everyone. Everyone's hopes. Everyone's dreams. Vanquished in an instant. But I WON'T let you do that. Right now, everyone in the world." _That will not be a lot of people._ Indeed. "I can feel their hearts beating as one. And we all have ONE goal. To defeat YOU. Human. No, WHATEVER you are. For the sake of the world I, Undyne will strike you down!" Ah this blinding light.

"You're are gonna have to try a little harder than THAT."

"Oh, do not worry I will, I will. I know something that will up the stakes. If you defeat me, I will give you a human soul that you yourself can use. Only for yourself." _Getting bold are we now?_ It will not be a problem, she went down in one hit before. This should be easy.

"Challenge accepted human. Consider it mine."

"Now this is the challenge I wanted! Let's fight! En Garde!" This will be a wondrous conflict. She dodged it? How? This is more of an equal fight than I expected. Aargh. _This transformation has really changed her._ The chains do not work.

"Ha, you are slow human. You cannot even keep with me old man! Are you the end of the underground, what a joke? You are the soul we need to be free!" _We should do our magic._ Indeed

"You are a stronger fighter than I am, but you lack experience. Luckily, I can always turn the numbers in my favour. Come on hounds, fight against your former captain." _They will certainly help._

"Using my guardsmen against me, I thought we were having a fair duel to the end! Not this weakness. They will not and cannot stop me. Sorry my friends, but I have to do this."

She is not fazed. She wiped them aside as if they were leaves. _Rather you are strengthening her resolve. Her power increases._ Then we need to use desperate measures. "Papyrus, rise and protect me."

"You dare use him against me!? If I had ever thought you had any chance of redemption, that is over!" _Papyrus is preventing her from fighting effective._ Excellent.

"I was going to have a fair duel with you on top of that bridge, but since you brought the bridge down with me on top of that, there will be no fair duel." Let's see what she comes up with next.

"I am sorry Papyrus but this is for the best of everybody!" What is she doing? _Watch out!_

"So, this, is it? My overconfidence becomes my downfall." Her magic could hardly hurt me, but this spear, it is made out of steel. I am still but a human. _It almost pierced your heart._

"You are strong human. The spear in your guts should be enough to let you bleed to death but I will give you mercy. Another spear to the heart."

"No! Argh, grg." The sweet, cold embrace of death Oh, how I have longed for it. Will I finally have peace? _Ha! If you think this is the end you are far from right!_

"Not dead yet? Stronger than you look then. Rest easy old geezer. Why the laughter!?"

 _"Hahahaha, you think you have bested us. You have bested War, but I am something else."_

"You, you are a true monster. You are the true villain here! I will strike you down as well!"

 _"You want to strike me down? Hahahaha, hahahaha! Let me transform and you will see true terror. For I am Slaughter. And you, you are like cattle before the butcher. Fight a companion of death!"_

 **As the battle between Undyne and Slaughter seems further and further away you find yourself in a hell scape. It has been approximately two hours after the sun has risen. Stuck in a trench you have already lost a friend and 18 other fellow soldiers to the morning barrage of explosive shells. The roads and houses that once stood here are long gone. The seas of wheat, trees and hedges have long turned into muddy, blasted death zones. Called No Man's land by the men on the front lines. You must watch over the fields over and through the barbed wires to watch out for enemy movement, whilst trying to hide from enemy sniper fire. You have managed to survive for this long, but you know that one day, one moment, a shell could hit right next to you. Then, it is all over. Never again will you see your family again, never again will you see your home again. This is your home now, a death trap. Fighting for land, fighting for a chance to leave the trenches and land in the caring arms of a lady. Those are mere dreams now. For now, this hell is your reality. You look to the faces of men around you, faces of men who has seen the worst, faces of fresh men that need to learn the hard lessons of the front, faces of men who went into the war with hope and now have nothing more left inside them but fear, desperation and the last glimmering heaps of hope that they will come out alive. The officer orders us to put on the masks, another gas attack incoming.**

 **Standing here doing nothing but watch until the order comes. Their lines have been bombarded for over an hour now. Soon it will be time to charge. It has been several minutes now. The officer stands up and he calls out the order to attack. We all charge forwards, forwards into a storm of lead and steel. Forwards into almost certain death. We lost many but the enemy were weakened enough. The bullets and the shrapnel scraped my skin but none penetrated it. The first face I saw in their trench was not like the first I have seen in the war. Those were fuelled by pride, hatred and duty, this face only shows despair and the lost will to live. He did not resist much, almost glad that it was finally over. After the charge, it became hectic in the trenches, the mud made it hard to distinguish friend from foe. We made them run, retreat to the next trench. We lost over half of our men to capture this trench. The officer called it a glorious victory. I call it a waste of men for this amount of land. Thousands of men, young and old, have fought and died for a mere 119 meters of land. What is the death count by now of this senseless slaughter? How many more will die? What is the price of a mile? God, please, when you send an angel of death to collect me from this hell on earth, please, have mercy upon my soul.**

 **The trenches are fading away and the sounds of the duel between the heroine and Slaughter are coming back. Reality is back.**

 _"You are strong, a worthy challenge. But even the greatest hero must one day fall before death. And you, you are no difference."_ Seems like victory is yours. _Awake again War? It is time to pass judgement._

"You got me in chains monster, now what do you want. Why are you flaking away, wait, you? I thought I killed! Why are you back again!?"

"Do not struggle to hard, those chains will then burrow into your skin. I am back because your suffering restored my body. Now you have proven yourself that you are a great warrior, it is a shame I must find it out this way. Undyne, you will see the surface I promise you. But it will be under a different sun. Goodbye." **BLAM.**

 _She has a lot of potential, we should consider he for the program._ She will join it, she will. I think we have found the first promising heroine Slaughter, she was destined for glory, for greatness. She is and will be a champion to her people.

\- End of chapter 4: Waterfalls.


End file.
